Mecha and Monsters from Steel Jeeg
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 1975 anime series Steel Jeeg and its 2007 sequel series Steel God Jeeg. Build Base Jeeg (Original Series) *'Height': 11 Meters *'Weight': 12.5 Tons *'Attacks' **'Dynamite Punch': Jeeg launches his fists while new fists regenerate from the arms. These can be used both at once for form the Knuckle Bomber, which in turn can be used as a boomerang called the Electronic Boomerang which was only used in episode 4. **'Jeeg Beam': Jeeg fires white beams from his eyes. **'Spin Storm': Jeeg fires a very powerful black electrical beam from the cavity in his abdomen. **'Magnet Power': An electrical magnet in the abdomen that sucks enemies toward him, soon replaced by the Magnetic Ropes which extend from the four holes in his torso. **'Jeeg Breaker': Jeeg grabs an enemy with both arms and begins to destabilize their atomic structure, eventually reducing them to dust. *'Parts' **'Mach Drills': A pair of large drills used to replace the arms that allow Jeeg to fly at super sonic speeds. These drills can be launched while in midair and if both are used Jeeg will slowly levitate back to the ground. First used in episode 4. **'Jeeg Bazooka': A large bazooka used to replace the right arm. First used in episode 6. **'Jeeg Buckler': Two large shield-like wheels with spikes used to replace the hands. Can be thrown with great force and have more force than the Jeeg Bazooka. First used in episode 27. **'Panzeroid': A metallic AI horse that assists Jeeg first used in episode 28. Jeeg docks with this horse by entering the neck hole with his legs once the horse head retracts into the body. Panzeroid is armed with a Panzeroid Missile on each side of the body and a Jeeg Lancer for melee combat as well as for throwing. **'Earth Parts': Parts used for underground combat that first premiered in episode 29. Jeeg has a buzzsaw on each shoulder, a drill for each arm, and treads on the legs. **'Marine Parts': Parts used for underwater combat that first premiered in episode 30. It acts more of a submarine mode than anything and is armed with a pair of torpedo-like Marine Missiles. **'Sky Parts': Parts used for aerial combat that first premiered in episode 31. It acts more of a fighter mode than anything and is armed with Sky Beams and Sky Missiles. Big Shooter The Big Shooter fighter designed to help Steel Jeeg by launching his various extra parts while in combat. These parts were launched from a port in each wing. The primary weapons consisted of wing missiles and a pair of machine guns, but it was also capable of energy bolts from the wings, detach its wings if needed, and could fire a heat ray from the underside. A second Big Shooter was constructed to assist the second Steel Jeeg although unlike its predecessor it only possessed the wing missiles and twin machine guns. Near the end of the second series both Big Shooters demonstrate the ability to fly in space. Mechadon A pair of mecha used by Don and Pancho throughout the original series used to assist the original Steel Jeeg. *'Mechadon 1': Lasted from episode 5 to episode 16. This version has a formula 1 car for the lower half of it's body. *'Mechadon 2': Built in episode 17 and has served Jeeg and the Big Shooter until the end of the series. This version has a wrench for the right hand and a mallet for the left hand. It was recreated in the sequel series under the name Michi 2. Steel Jeeg (Sequel Series) *'Attacks' **'Dynamite Punch': Jeeg launches it's fists while new fists regenerate from the arms. These can be used both at once for form the Knuckle Bomber. **'Jeeg Beam': Jeeg fires white beams from it's eyes. **'Spin Storm': Jeeg fires a very powerful black electrical beam from the cavity in it's abdomen. **'Hell Slap': Jeeg executes a series of slaps in rapid succession **'Magnet Power': An electrical magnet in the abdomen that sucks enemies toward it. **'Jeeg Breaker': Jeeg grabs an enemy with both arms and begins to destabilize their atomic structure, eventually reducing them to dust. *'Parts' **'Mach Drills': A pair of large drills used to replace the arms that allow Jeeg to fly at super sonic speeds. These drills can be launched while in midair and if both are used Jeeg will slowly levitate back to the ground. **'Jeeg Bazooka': A large bazooka used to replace the right arm. **'Balba': Not really a part as much as it is a tiger god that fuses with Jeeg much like the original version did with Panzeroid except with a Spin Storm located in the mouth and a sword on each side of the body. Can combine with Balba with the bronze bell of the first Steel Jeeg to form the ultra-powerful Steel God Jeeg. Build Angels The Build Angels were tree fighter jets created to assist the second Steel Jeeg. These fighters were each armed with a pair of vulcan guns, homing missiles that could be launched from the wings, and had a halo on the rear called the Circle Blaster that could fire green energy bolts. The Build Angels could amplify the power of their Circle Blasters by forming a pyramid and align them together in an attack called the Trinity Attack. Jamatai Kingdom Main Members *'Queen Himika': The queen of the Jamatai Kingdom and creator of the haniwa phantoms. She seeks the Bronze Bell as well as revenge against the Build Base for her defeat fifty years ago. At the last episode she fuses with her three subordinates to form an extremely powerful demon named Susanoh. *'Ikuma': The unofficial leader of Himika's subordinates, is armed with a sword and primarily uses elemental magic based on lightning. *'Asamo': One of Himika's three subordinates, appears as a gecko with crystals all over his body he can shoot and primarily uses elemental magic based on fire. *'Mimashi': One of Himika's three subordinates, appears to have the left side of his face burnt that primarily uses elemental magic based on water and like Ikuma wields a sword. *'Yomi Soldiers': Himika's troops, usually armed with a katana, bow and arrow, or lance. *'Emperor Dragon': Only appeared in the original series, a temporary ruler of the kingdom with a pet dragon that can use either an explosive harpoon or a magical sword for combat. *'General Flora': Only appeared in the original series, a Native American girl taken from her family by Dragon centuries before the events of the original series. She uses a rapier with a freezing beam and can disguise herself as a rose or a normal human. Fortresses *'Yamato Orochi': A flying fortress resembling the mythical beast of the same name capable of spewing electrical conducting flames from each mouth and has skull decor that can house various weapons such as harpoons, energy draining tentacles, and explosive bolts of energy. *'Dragon Boat': A flying boat personally used by Emperor Dragon that houses the haniwa phantom Drago. *'Taikaengu': A large fortress used by the Haniwa Empire that fires a pair of lasers from its underside. Haniwa Phantoms (Original Series) *'Rugon': Appears in episode 1. Powers include a spear and levitation. Appears in Super Robot Wars Alpha 2 and Super Robot Wars Alpha 3. *'Magma': Appears in episode 2. Powers include burrowing and a 9-tube fire ball shooter for the right arm which can also be used as a flamethrower. *'Boura': Appears in episode 3. Powers include morphing into a soccer ball and a pair of nunchucks on a long chain. *'Galura': Appears in episode 4. Powers include disguising itself as a Buddha statue armed with a long mouth drill, flight, mouth flames, and bladed wings. *'Mammola': Appears in episode 5. Powers include burrowing, can turn into a spiked ball with the two halves of its thick shell on its back, and mouth web nets. *'Gemara': Appears in episode 6. Powers include burrowing, a launchable whip for the right arm that constricts upon detachment, can control severed body parts, and a chained pendulum hidden in the right arm used for replacing the whip. *'Tsubute': Appears in episode 7. Powers include emitting radiation, disguising itself as a statue, a blinding laser from the forehead, swimming, a meat cleaver stored on the left hip, and bombs stored on the body. *'Domola': Appears in episode 8. Powers include an ax, a whip for the upper left arm, a chained mace for the lower right hand, a round shield for the lower left hand, and can regenerate limbs within hours. *'Kira': Appears in episode 9. Powers include burrowing, bull horns, back spikes, green flames from the forehead, and red explosive flames from the mouth. *'Princess of The Snow': Appears in episode 10. Powers include a hypnotizing flute that creates whirlwinds, electromagnetic interference, and fire green energy blasts, an extremely cold body temperature, can cause avalanches, and can morph into Chirala. She is not really a haniwa phantom as much as she is a member of the Jamatai Kingdom that later became a haniwa phantom. It should be noted that she was Hiroshi's first opponent in his cyborg form. **'Chirala': Appears in episode 10. Powers include rainbow arm lasers, green eye lasers, speed, and high jumping. *'Garga': Appears in episode 11. Powers include swimming, burrowing, sharp claws, red mouth flames, can survive decapitation, green tail flames, and can launch its tail to coil opponents. Appears in Super Robot Wars Alpha 2 and Super Robot Wars Alpha 3. *'Gowla': Appears in episode 12. Powers include a pendulum staff with a hidden spear in the other end, burrowing, and high jumping. *'Udaru': Appears in episode 13. Powers include burrowing and a spiked double sided spear that can emit flames at the tips and be used as a boomerang. *'Barabbas': Appears in episode 14. Powers include a drilling claw for the left hand and strength powerful enough to resist the Jeeg Breaker. *'Imitation Jeeg': Appears in episode 15. Powers include a pair of false mach drills, missiles from the abdomen where the spin storm would fire, and the Jeeg Beam. It is used for training Loiza. *'Loiza': Appears in episode 15. Powers include flight, pink explosive mouth flames, and can regenerate in a matter of hours. *'Daira': Appears in episode 16. Powers include telepathic communication via dreams, flight, separation at the waist with spikes on the severed sections, projectile resistance, and a vacuum in the severed section of the lower half. *'Kenza': Appears in episode 17. Powers include burrowing, a sword, a saw-bladed round shield armed a pair of laser beams fired from the eye sockets of the skull, high jumping, and throw it's shield like a boomerang, and a cable in the forehead that emits pink electricity. *'Numeme': Appears in episode 18. Powers include morphing into purple corrosive slime, clusters of pink fire balls from the mouth that can combine into flames, a pendulum for its right hand, strength powerful enough to resist the Jeeg Breaker, four coiling tentacles on the head, can survive decapitation, and two coiling tentacles disguised as bull horns on the belt buckle. *'Madame': Appears in episode 19. Powers include a halberd and a round shield. It is killed off quickly at the beginning of the episode. *'Takeru': Appears in episode 19. Powers include a cutlass that can absorb electricity, burrowing, and red energy bolts from the jewel on his crown strong enough to destroy weaker haniwa phantoms in one hit. He is actually a highly skilled yomi soldier commander that was later turned into a haniwa phantom. Appears as a hidden character in Super Robot Wars Alpha 2. *'Sabella': Appears in episode 19. Powers include burrowing, levitation, fire balls from the three dragon heads on its underside, and a trident. *'Zaira': Appears in episode 20. Powers include burrowing, a large fan disguised as a drill for the right arm, mouth flames, can regenerate in a matter of hours, and blade resistance. *'Baika': Appears in episode 20. Powers include burrowing, high jumping, webbed feet with an adhesive surface, can regenerate in a matter of hours, and strong fangs. *'Rasetsu': Appears in episode 21. Powers include burrowing, twin shurikens stored on the shoulders, flight, heat resistance, and yellow eye beams. *'Girara': Appears in episode 22. Powers include spawning tornadoes that destroy projectiles on contact, splitting its body into three pieces, burrowing, four extendable armored tentacles, launchable chained maces below the torso heads, flames from the middle torso head's mouth, and twin boomerangs. Appears in Super Robot Wars Alpha 2 and Super Robot Wars Alpha 3. *'Marina': Appears in episode 23. Powers include swimming, a giant robotic shark, a barbed trident, and flames from the mouth grill. **'Robotic Shark': Appears in episode 23. It is a machine used to transport and assist Marina in combat. *'Dogera': Appears in episode 24. Powers include an extendable tongue, immunity to radar, saliva that contains chemicals that causes life forms to act very aggressive and melt through metal, transparency, flight, and three acidic needle missiles in each hidden wing. *'Daima': Appears in episode 25. Powers include traveling in a tornado, a scythe with thorns, a levitating cape controlled by telepathy that will leave enemies in a state of fear after making contact with it, and high jumping. *'Garos': Appears in episode 26. Powers include a bow and explosive arrows, green energy rays from the pectorals, projectile resistance, and tentacles hidden in the torso that replace lost limbs. He is actually a skilled yomi soldier archer that later became a haniwa phantom. *'Sodom': Appears in episode 27. Powers include burrowing, a whip tail, wind gusts from the hole in its head, launchable scales from the abdomen, and projectile resistance. *'Gyao': Appears in episode 28. Powers include burrowing, flight, eye lasers that also emit a force field that causes disorientation, mouth webs, mouth missiles, and five lasers from each side of its neck. Appears in Super Robot Wars Alpha 2 and Super Robot Wars Alpha 3. *'Baddon': Appears in episode 29. Powers include a spear, launchable buzzsaws in each shoulder, dual back missiles, and throwing harpoons. *'Legion': Appears in episode 41. Powers include a white sonic laser from the forehead horn, speed, teleportation, green eye beams that cause paralysis and make them vulnerable to dead haniwa phantoms in the Underworld, and can survive decapitation. It is a haniwa phantom possessed by the ghost of Queen Himika. Appears in Super Robot Wars Alpha 3. Robot Beasts *'Gakki': Appears in episode 29. Powers include burrowing, an ax, a 3-tube missile launcher in each arm, energy resistance, a whip tail, and green energy bolts from the forehead horn. It is the first robot beast used by Emperor Dragon and is the only monster in the series not to be destroyed by Steel Jeeg. *'Modoki': Appears in episode 30. Powers include size changing, rapid-fire finger missiles, an extendable whip in each shoulder that emits pink electricity, electric bolts from the fingers, can survive decapitation, energy resistance, and swimming. *'Baldo': Appears in episode 31. Powers include burrowing, flight, a blue and black energy beam from the mandibles, a chained wrecking ball in each hand, torso missiles, red eye lasers, and electric surges. *'Genko': Appears in episode 32. Powers include a shield and heat resistance. *'Dolan': Appears in episode 32. Powers include burrowing, a scissor claw for the left hand, a large snake-like flamethrower for the right arm, swimming, can redirect energy attacks with its flamethrower, and yellow eye beams. *'Morgue': Appears in episode 33. Powers include burrowing, yellow lightning bolts from the three metallic horns on its face, spiked wheels on the hips, and dual drill missile launchers on the back. *'Gokira': Appears in episode 34. Powers include swimming, yellow lasers fro the forehead, green lasers from the beetle horn, a 3-tube missile launcher hidden in the abdomen, and energy resistance. *'Debido': Appears in episode 35. Powers include lightning bolts from its forked tail, sharp claws, burrowing, a bladed mandible on each cheek, pink glue from the mouth, reformation, and rear leg spikes. After reforming it can use its tail like a staff that can extend short distances, grab with its pincer, and emit electric shocks. *'Zaran': Appears in episode 36. Powers include fire rings from the arms and a rapid-fire missile launcher hidden in each pectoral. *'Dodon': Appears in episode 37. Powers include an ax, speed, flames from the two mouth grills, and heat resistance. *'Colossal Mammoth': Appears in episode 38. It is not to much a haniwa phantom or robot beast as much as it is a thirty foot wholly mammoth with a very high pain resistance rode by a neanderthal archer with magically flaming arrows; both of which were revived by Asamo and will revert back into fossils if they come into contact with water. *'Driller': Appears in episode 39. Powers include burrowing, drills for the arms, a drill missile in each shoulder, two smaller drills on each foot, eye lasers, and six drill missile launchers in the abdomen. *'Daiga': Appears in episode 40. Its only power is having a sword for each hand as it is killed off by Redous and Blackus. *'Redous': Appears in episode 40. Powers include a sword, speed, surrounding itself in a comet, and pink energy bolts from the forehead horn. It can combine its bolts with those of Blackus to form the Omega Ray, an attack strong enough to destabilize atoms much like the Jeeg Breaker. *'Blackus': Appears in episode 40. Powers include a double sided mace on a tether, speed, surrounding itself in a comet, and pink energy bolts from the forehead horn. It can combine its bolts with those of Redous to form the Omega Ray, an attack strong enough to destabilize atoms much like the Jeeg Breaker. *'Jean': Appears in episode 42. Powers include traveling in a magnetic meteor, a pair of launchable buzzsaws on each elbow and knee, a large launchable buzzsaw in each shoulder, a pink electrical field used to manipulate pieces of its meteor, high jumping, and can regenerate buzzsaws after they are launched. *'Baban': Appears in episode 43. Powers include a wrecking ball for the left hand, two white lasers from the knuckles on the right hand, dual pectoral missile launchers, morphing the right hand into a round shield, and yellow eye lasers. Appears in Super Robot Wars Alpha 3. *'Shitennou': Appears in episode 44. They are four haniwa phantoms that are destroyed by Emperor Dragon after being unimpressed just by looking at them. *'Drago': Appears in episode 44. Powers include disguising itself as a statue, mouth flames, a powerful constricting tail, flight, and mouth fire balls. It is a hanwia phantom that disguised itself as the dragon on Emperor Dragon's Dragon Boat that premiered in episode 41. Appears in Super Robot Wars Alpha 3. *'Eleki': Appears in episode 45. Powers include burrowing, a sword, arrows in the head, and launchable electric nets from the mouth. *'Bado': Appears in episode 45. Powers include flight, pink eye and wing lasers, and mouth missiles. It heavily resembles Doublas M2 from Mazinger Z. Haniwa Phantoms (Sequel Series) *'Magura': Appears in episodes 1 and 2. Powers include black eye beam, black eye bolts, mouth fire balls, statue break down, extenable arms, electric pulse, and regeneration. Is later revived and given enhanced speed. Magura highly resembles the titular monster from Neo Ranga and its revived form is similar to Neo Ranga's original form of Ranga. *'Mezura': Appears in episode 3. Powers include a horse mode that grants super speed, mouth fire balls, and sharp teeth. Is most likely based on Horse-Face from Chinese mythology. *'Ohkaenguu': Appear through the series starting in episode 4 as the Jamatai Kingdom's main infantry. Powers include levitation, purple eye lightning bolts, and a pair of Yomi Soldiers armed with as pair of swords. *'Kajira': Appears in episode 4. Powers include swimming, sword fish nose sword, and extendable fins. In episode 12 it could also fly. *'Bakura': Appears in episode 5. Only power is a white dimensional dream beam from the mouth. *'Makara': Appears in episode 6. Powers include a wooden hammer, three red energy beams from the fish mouth, body fat, an ax attachment for the right hand, a mace attachment for the left hand, and an ax buzzsaw mode. *'Tobira': Appears in episode 8. Powers include flight, mouth fire balls, hurricane winds from the wings, high temperature feathers, and sharp talons. *'Gebura': Appears in episode 9. Powers include swimming, shell fire ball cannons, armor strong enough to withstand the Jeeg Bazooka, and super fire balls from the shell mouth. *'Banshouaguu': Appears in episode 10. Powers include a redirecting force field and telekinetic shocks.